


Feels and Fortitude

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr McAvoy is invited to Lord Bacon’s ball, and comes with a dear friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels and Fortitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papercutperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercutperfect/gifts).



> Written for Papercutperfect and her prompt of a secret boyfriends Regency AU. As I know nothing of Regency, this story is inspired by Jane Austen’s books, hence the title.

A great ball was to be given at Lord Bacon's manor. Invitations were sent. Of course Mr McAvoy was expected.

A young man of three and thirty, Mr James McAvoy was well known for his considerable amiability, that his position as the heir of the rich McAvoy family wasn't hindering in the slightest. In small gatherings, his wits and charm enthused his hosts. He would become a true socialite when the party was even larger. Hence he was always welcomed when a ball was organized. Even so, no one really knew who was Mr McAvoy. Very discreet and sensible, he kept to himself.

However no one ignored that Mr McAvoy was still a bachelor, and young ladies were thrown at him more often than not. He would always decline such offers politely.

It was said that the young Miss Lawrence had come of age and would be introduced during the ball. She was truly accomplished and as pretty as a flower in the spring. The intention of Lord Bacon was to marry his niece – for Jennifer Lawrence was the daughter of his eldest sister – to Mr McAvoy.

The night of the ball came and carriages, small or large, rich or sober, streamed in front of Lord Bacon's manor. Guests in fashionable clothes poured in the hall to greet their host. Among them finally arrived Mr McAvoy. His dark blue coat enhanced the brightness of his eyes and made him look quite pale and delicate. His handshake was anything but delicate : with one's hand firmly enclosed in his, one knew he was a man of sound character.

Lord Bacon welcomed him most warmly.

"Dear Mr McAvoy," he said, "what a pleasure to have your company tonight."

"It is I who is well pleased, Lord Bacon. A great honor," Mr McAvoy replied.

"A great honor indeed," said a voice behind the young man.

With a large smile on his face, Mr McAvoy turned around and let the other man come forth.

"Lord Bacon, let me introduce to you my dear friend, Mr Fassbender, Duke of Killarney."

The man was tall and handsome, with fierce red hair and the most contagious smile. He bowed slightly in front of Lord Bacon. "Most delighted, Sir."

"I hope you will enjoy our country party, Mr Fassbender. I do not know what balls look like in Killarney, but here they are quite simple events," Lord Bacon said with a contemptuous grin.

The Lord could not fool Mr McAvoy : he was displeased with Mr Fassbender's presence, but Mr McAvoy could not fathom the reason.

"I would like you – both of you – to meet my niece, Miss Jennifer Lawrence."

Only now did Mr McAvoy notice the young woman. Her blond hair, most of it pulled back into a bun except for two curly locks, framed her round face. Drapped in a pretty blue dress with red embroderies, she looked shy. But one glance was enough for Mr McAvoy to read stubbornness and willpower in her eyes. She was not the obedient doll that her uncle was attempting to portrait in exaggerated words. Although she seemed genuinely pleased to make their acquaintance, she also looked bored.

Mr McAvoy bowed reverently in front of the young lady of sixteen, and kissed her hand. She didn't even blush. A wish to know more of Miss Lawrence – because Mr McAvoy loved strong and independent minds – urged him to invite her for the first two dances, and she obligingly accepted.

Mr Fassbender frowned at the offer but said nothing. Pushed from behind by new guests arriving, they entered the great hall. Mr McAvoy introduced his friend to many ladies and men, whose names Mr Fassbender forgot in an instant. He wasn't particularly interested in so crowded a party. Faces blurred in front of his eyes, until he could see nothing but his friend. And what a pleasant vision it was.

They finally found a calmer spot where they could converse peacefully.

"What charm do you find in those parties," Mr Fassbender asked.

After glancing around discretly, Mr McAvoy brushed his right hand against Mr Fassbender's. "You're most invisible in a crowd, my dear Michael," he answered.

Mr Fassbender retained as much dignity as he could while enjoying the soft touch on his hand, and cleared his throat nervously. The first strings, played on a violin and announcing the beginning of the ball, saved him from embarrassment. Mr McAvoy winked at him before he walked to Miss Lawrence. Mr Fassbender looked around and found a suitable partner in a brunette in a sober gown. The two friends joined with their partner in the center of the hall, and stood side by side. Then they danced.

All along the Contra Dance, they stared at each other, exchanging silent words of endearment and meaningful glances. Sometimes they would risk talking to each other when they crossed paths, but not much as it would seem suspicious to their partners.

Mr Fassbender retreated to the quiet corner at the end of that first dance. His friend remained with the young Miss Lawrence, smiling at her who was obviously enjoying the attention. He ought not to feel jealous, but he couldn't help : Mr James McAvoy was a charming man, and Mr Fassbender wasn't the only one noticing it. He felt much better when he saw Miss Lawrence stare at a young and tall boy of twenty at most, who blushed furiously. She had no interest in his friend, and that was all good.

During the second dance – faster than the first – Mr Fassbender observed Mr McAvoy jumping and turning, the exhaustion lightening his complexion with a dark shade of red. When the music stopped, he bowed in front of Miss Lawrence and joined his friend in their private corner. The thin layer of sweat on his face only served to make it more shiny and radiant. Had he been a woman, Mr Fassbender would have swooned, most certainly. Wet lips, wet flesh and wet eyes : Mr McAvoy was delighting. It was all Mr Fassbender could do not to abuse his mouth right now.

After a while, Mr McAvoy convinced his friend to walk around the great hall with him and meet with many people. The women they greeted always had a young daughter they wanted to introduce, and both men accepted most obligingly. But they would let them know they were not interested subtly and quickly, before excusing themselves and joining some other of Mr McAvoy's acquaintances.

They soon reached a large party in the middle of which Lord Bacon stood, talking vivaciously to his close circle. Hidden behind the crowd, Mr McAvoy and Mr Fassbender listened to his speech.

"I expect to have my niece married by the end of the year," he said.

"To whom ?" asked a tall dark haired man with a goatee.

"Why, to Mr McAvoy, of course !"

Gasps could be heard, as well as whispers, and some people were nodding as if the wedding was fate.

"Have you seen his handsome friend ?" asked a young man with long hair.

"I would like to introduce him to my cousin later," added a blonde lady in white.

"It would do no good," Lord Bacon replied. "I've heard of the man before. It is said he is a sodomite !"

The woman in white hid behind her fan at the word. She wasn't the only one offended by it, and many left Lord Bacon's circle in an instant.

Mr McAvoy took advantage of the situation and got closer to the Lord. "I'm afraid I'll have to leave your party tonight, Sir. I am quite tired of being introduced to yound ladies of little interest. Please give my regards to your adorable niece, Miss Lawrence. I enjoyed our dances, and will be happy to see her engaged to the young Mr Hoult soon, as he seems to have some appeal for her."

Lord Bacon mumbled an apology, for he knew very well that his guest has heard his speech : "I am awfully sorry to see you go so early. I hope neither you or your friend is unwell."

"Not at all, Sir. In fact, we are both in very good health. Goodnight, Sir. Goodnight, ladies and gentlemen." He turned around and left, followed by Mr Fassbender.

Without a word, they got back to their carriage, then to Mr McAvoy's home where Mr Fassbender was to stay for a fortnight. As soon as they entered the drawing room, Mr McAvoy turned to his friend. "I'm mortified, Michael."

"What about ?" Mr Fassbender asked, genuinely nonplussed.

"About the way Lord Bacon talked about you !"

"I would feel offended if it wasn't the truth, James," Mr Fassbender said with a smirk.

Mr McAvoy blushed at the image and lowered his eyes.

In an instant, he felt his friend's arms on his shoulders. "Look at me, James."

Not saying a word, Mr McAvoy shook his head.

"James, please, look at me."

When he did, Mr Fassbender was staring at him in the most passionate way.

"If I was ashamed of what I am – of what we are, together – I wouldn't be here. I love you, and no stupid Lord will change my feelings."

Mr Fassbender opened his arms and Mr McAvoy snuggled against him.

The world could look at them in the most contemptuous manner, if it pleased it. But as long as they were together, heinous words would never be able to break them.


End file.
